Bang Bangs
Bang Bangs is a Candy Perk in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies. The perk increases fire rate and considers a single bullet shot to count as two in terms of damage, effectively increasing ammo usage economically. It is similar to Double Tap 2.0 from Treyarch's Zombies mode. Location * [[Zombies in Spaceland|'Zombies in Spaceland']]- In the Keplar System area of the map, directly next to the fountain and the slide, near a Volk wall buy and an entrance to the Polar Peak area. * Rave in the Redwoods - In the Old Marvin Mine, to the right of the wooden staircase. * [[Shaolin Shuffle|'Shaolin Shuffle']]' '- In the underground railway, on the platform at the right side of the station. * Attack of the Radioactive Thing - Next to the main entrance to the TV Station, adjacent from the teleporter. * The Beast from Beyond - In the Ops Center, directly next to the 1250 point door that leads to the Hallway. Appearance Bang Bangs appears as a tall, yellow and orange vending machine. Bang Bangs candy can be seen in the window to the machine. There is a very distinct orange and yellow insignia on the top of the machine resembling two bullets. The name of the perk is shown in large, white letters on the bullet insignia. There is a coin inserting compartment to the right side of the machine. Gallery Bang Bangs Perk Icon IW.png|Bang Bangs perk image. Bang Bangs Box Top IW.png|The top of the Bang Bangs box. Bang Bangs Box Bottom IW.png|The bottom of the Bang Bangs box. Trivia *Despite selling the same product, the machine's slots have two different values - $3.50 and $4.50. *According to the box, a box of Bang Bangs weighs 6 ounces or 170 grams. *The insignia of the two bullets refer to the perk's effect of increasing the player's fire rate and doubling the damage per bullet. *Amongst the area around the machine, there are empty boxes of Bang Bangs. **The boxes have text on them saying "Increased Rate Of Fire!", "A Fat Free Bullet Increasing Candy", "QA tested... Player approved!", "TWO Bullets... ONE Weapon!" and "Fire at Will" and a box design involving bullets and explosions. *Upon the back of the box there is a barcode, nutritional information and a serial number. **The barcode number is 8161715131019. This is a reference to the popular 1980s song Tommy Tutone - Jenny, better known as 867-5309, which is what number is created after removing all the ones from the barcode (8'1'''6'1'7'''1'5'1'''3'1'0'''1'9). **The nutritional information on a box of Bang Bangs reads as the following; ***Serving Size: 20 pieces (40g) ***Servings Per Container: about 4 ***Calories: 145 ***Calories From Fat: 0 ***'Okay Why Are': 0% ***You Reading ***This Thing ***'Seriously': 1000% ***How Did You ***'Get Close Enough': 69g ***To This Texture ***To Read It ***Without Getting eaten by Zombies, Yelled at by your Team-mates, or just bored ***Go Outside and Play for a bit. Life is too short to spend reading Textures. **The serial number on a box of Bang Bangs is BW1983NS. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Candy Perks